1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suit, in particular, a suit such as a business suit and a formal suit, which is suitably worn by the people who are obliged to use a wheelchair in daily life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 19 is a development view of fabric pieces constituting a left half (left body) of a top of a conventional business suit, which constitutes the background of the present invention. FIGS. 20A and 20B are development views of fabric pieces constituting a left half (left body) of a pair of trousers of a conventional business suit, which constitutes the background of the present invention. FIG. 20A is a diagram of a fabric constituting a left half (left body) of a front body of the trousers, and FIG. 20B is a diagram of a fabric constituting a left half (left body) of a back body of the trousers.
The top of the conventional business suit includes, as shown in FIG. 19, a front body 1, a side body 2, a back body 3, a top sleeve 4 and an under sleeve 5, each of which is cut into a predetermined shape. A line a of the front body 1 is joined to a line b of the side body 2. A line c of the side body 2 is joined to one line d of the back body 3. The other line e of the back body 3 defines a seam line between right and left back bodies, which is to be joined to the right back body. The line e also has the function of modifying the center of the back body which stands out far from the body so as to extend around the back. Lines f and g of the top sleeve 4 are respectively joined to lines i and h of the under sleeve 5 to provide a sleeve having a cylindrical shape. A line j of the front body 1 and a line k of the back body 3 are joined to each other to form a shoulder seam. As a result, a line m of the front body 1 and a line n of the back body 3 are formed to be joined to a sleeve, thereby forming an armhole seam. Furthermore, a bust dart 6 for a prominent breast part and for shaping a waistline is provided in the front body 1.
Since a development view of fabric pieces constituting a right half (right body) of the top has line symmetry with respect to that of the fabric pieces constituting the left half (left body) of the top shown in FIG. 19, the illustration and the description thereof are omitted herein.
The trousers of the conventional business suit include, as shown in FIGS. 20A and 20B, a front body 7 and a back body 8, each of which is cut into a predetermined shape. A line p of the front body 7 is joined to a line q of the back body 8 so as to form a side seam, whereas a line r of the front body 7 is joined to a line s of the back body 8 so as to form an inseam. A line u of the front body 7 forms a front crease while a line v of the back body 8 forms a back crease. Furthermore, back darts 9a and 9b for rounding a hipline as well as for providing a waist fit are provided in the back body 8.
Since development views of fabric pieces constituting a right half of the front body and a right half of the back body of the trousers have line symmetry with respect to the left half of the front body and the left half of the back body of the trousers shown in FIGS. 20A and 20B, the illustration and the description thereof are herein omitted. A line t of the back body 8 forms a seam line between the left body and the right body (hip seam).
The conventional business suit as shown in FIGS. 19, 20A and 20B is basically fabricated on the basis of the standing position, and is therefore relatively free of problems in terms of the movement functionality and the comfort in wearing the suit while in a standing position.
However, for example, for the people who are obliged to use a wheelchair in daily life, that is, in terms of the movement functionality and the comfort in wearing a suit while in a seated position, such a conventional business suit has various problems and is far from satisfactory.
More specifically, in the top of the conventional business suit as shown in FIG. 19, when a wearer sits in a wheelchair, the abdomen line of the top becomes larger than that at the standing position. Therefore, the tightness around the abdomen does not disappear. Moreover, the back body (back) of the top is stretched when a wearer operates the wheelchair, which makes it extremely hard to manage the wheelchair. Moreover, while in the seated position, the gapping of a crease line (lapel crease line) of the top occurs to open a lapped front. Therefore, such a top looks unattractive and lacking in esthetic values.
In this case, the roundness formed by the line e of the back body 3 serving as a seam line between the left and right back bodies of the top cannot sufficiently follow the movement when a wearer operates the wheelchair. Moreover, shoulder pads are normally provided on the shoulders of a top of a business suit. Such shoulder pads cause resistance against the movement when a wearer operates the wheelchair.
Furthermore, in the case where side vents are provided for a conventional top, a front hem is pulled toward the back side because of insufficient depth and the width of the side vents. As a result, the front hem becomes too long. The sleeves of the top are constituted so as to form the straight sleeve lines while in the standing position. Thus, it is hard to bend the elbows while a wearer is sitting in the wheelchair. Moreover, since the amount of contraction for a sleeve line o is small, the amount of movement of the arms is restricted to be insufficient. Accordingly, such a sleeve is not suitable for operating the wheelchair. In addition, the operation of the wheelchair brings the cuffs into contact with a push rim or a wheel which frequently causes the cuffs to become dirty or damaged.
On the other hand, since there is little difference between a front crotch length and a back crotch length of the trousers of the conventional business suit as shown in FIGS. 20A and 20B, a buttock line is insufficient. As a result, at the sitting position, a belt on the top of the back body is downwardly pulled to slip down while a belt on the top of the front body rides up. In such a case, the front body becomes too long while the back body becomes too short so as to expose the back.
Furthermore, the trousers of the conventional business suit are formed so as to provide an esthetic appearance and characteristics while in the standing position. As a result, the hipline and the buttock line become larger at the sitting position than at the standing position. Therefore, the hip part and the buttock part closely fit to the body so that the trousers become too tight around the hipline and the buttock line. Moreover, since knee parts of conventional trousers are formed so as to be approximately horizontal while in the standing position, the knee parts are stretched when a wearer sits in a wheelchair, making it difficult to bend the knees.
Moreover, since front hems of the conventional trousers are formed so as to be approximately horizontal while in the standing position, the front hems ride up while a wearer sits in the wheelchair for a long time. As a result, the ankles are exposed to cause an awkward appearance.
Various problems as described above are due to the fact that the conventional business suit shown in FIGS. 19, 20A and 20B cannot smoothly respond to/follow the movement while in the sitting position when using the wheelchair.
On the other hand, the inventors of the present invention have earnestly strived to study and develop a business suit or formal suit that is comfortable in regular wearing and while operating a wheelchair, so as to encourage the people who are wheelchair users to positively participate in social life. As a result, the inventors of the present invention have succeeded in solving the above-described various problems, while achieving significant advantages and improvements to such a suit.